A Snake With Blue Eyes
by Oneta Astobi
Summary: Tris enters into a new school . When the school's play-boy goes around tricking every girl and breaking their hearts,even the innocent ones,but will Tris be one of them? Or will change him ?Or completely hold her ground? Inspired by Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova and Good Girl. ( Same story just updated summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this idea popped into my head it's going to be a short beginning I might not continue, unless you guys like it a lot. So give me a review or PM me so I know if you like it. I basically got the idea from a song so here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DIVERGENT OT CARRIE UNERWOODS MUSIC . PLOT IS MINE AND RANDOM CHARACTERS ARE OF MY CREATION.**

**Enjoy!**

**TRIS's POV**

_You better take it from me ,that boy is like a disease_

_You're running,you're trying,you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse,he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_'Cause you can't live wothout one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated in misery_

_He's a devil in disguise a snake with blues _

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_'Cause I've been where you've been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanns believe_

_But you won't be deceived _

_If you listen to me _

_And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

The song played over the radio. I mouth the words until the end. I finally arrive at school and push through th doors. A new school means new friends , new heart aches,new enemies, and new teachers.

Christina convinced her mom into letting her go here so I wouldn't be alone. I am glad,but yet I'd be a little pissed if I were her mom. bUt her mom is the coolest mom in the world. Speaking of Christina

"TRIS!"

She gives a rib-breaking-hug.

"Hey, It feels like forever!" she sxclaims.

"Chris,I saw you yesterday?"

"But still!"

I laugh at her excited face. We recieve a new schedule for classes and stuff.

_**Tris-**_

_**1st period- English **_

_**2nd-Algebra**_

_**3rd-French**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4th Science**_

_**5th-Art**_

Chris and I compare and turns out we have two classes together: English and Science. Soon we find our lockers just three down from each other and head off to English together. Our first teacher, , assigned us seats. It wasn't bad since I sat next to Chris. I payed attention more towards the end of class. Soon I left for Algebra, and Chris and I parted our ways. easily I slid into a random desk by the window and slowly the class filled with unfamilar faces. Class started ,and was already 15 minutes into the lesson. The door burst open and a tall figure came in with dark brown hair and the bluest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Eaton! Nice for you to join us. You are 15 minutes late on the first day! The other teachers weren't lying about you. Take a seat." He takes he empty seat in front of . A girl across from him to his right was jotting something down til Four looked at and asked for a pencil. When she handed it to him he winked at her and a smile crept to his face. I just ignore and stare out the window, watching the birds flying to and fro. I heard the bell ring. I gather my things and that Eaton boy goes over to the girl he borrowed a pencil from.

"Thanks ,sweet heart." He kisses her cheek and walks off. The girl was in a daze as she left the room. Okay?... Maybe that's his girlfriend.

I run over to French ,but soon it was lunch!

I grab whatever there was and sat down next to Chris. There were a few others at her table.

"Tris, this is Will,Zeke,Uriah,Lynn,Marlene,and Shauna."

"Hey." I say and they reply back with all types of greetings. I look at the entrance door to the lunch room when it opened,since we ere technically right by it. I see that Eaton guy come in with his hair all ruffled and his shirt a little off. A girl came in after him, the girl from algebra. Her hair was tangled and knotted and her clothes were all wrinkled.

"Four's at it again,guys." Uriah says groaning.

"What?"

"Ugh! He takes them all! I never get to anyone,cuz their drooling all over him!" Zeke complains.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yell at them.

"Oh, Four is the guy you want to stay away from. He'll flirt and sweet talk you to give him whatever he wants and leaves girl after girl heart broken. Some though still chase him ,even though they know his reputation."

"Oh so he's the cute playboy over there?" Chris says.

"Yeah. He knows he's hot too..." Shauna says ,"Four is an idiot!" She spits his name out.

"Shauna was one of those girls." Zeke whispers to me." But I saved her." He winked at me.

"No you did not!" Shauna slaps his arm.

I look at Four sitting in a corner with that girl. Who the hell do you think you are,Four Eaton?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Those who followed and favorited on my previous chapter,THANK YOU A BUNCH! I thought this story was going to go down hill,but it's doing way better than my other DIvergent story. Check it out on my profile . Just click my name ,now scroll down ,and you'll see A Way Out of a Blizzard. Please read that one too! It'll mean the world to me! Here is a shout out to those who wants this story to continue!**

**Brooke book**

**DauntinglyDivergent**

**Dauntlessgirl347**

**MackenzieJ**

**VIRALDAUNTLESS**

**alexbellefan**

**crazylove4u**

**fanfictionlover3ever**

**fourtrislover4**

**gracezeng**

**mtgf301456**

**There are those who are following this story! Thanks again!**

**Oh and guys a new student arrived at school today. It was aawkward and quiet at lunch when I sat next to her. If you didn't know I'm shy *blush blush*.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or Carrie Underwood's music or any others if they are presented.**

TRIS POV

I examine Four's figure. It was quite appealing to the eyes. The dark brown hair,blue eyes,his body shows that he works out, and a smirk that could stop you heart,but a horrible reputation hangs on him like an obvious **WARNING **sign. I look away to tired of seeing him kiss that girl ,but obviously ,when she looks away he winks at the other girls that walk by.

I decide to look at Zeke ,his brown hair and tan skin complimented him. His smile always gleamed. Uriah had the same tan skin ,but had a more dirty blonde hair color and rosy cheeks appeared every time he chortled. His goofy personality fit perfectly.

"Since Tris and you are new, I'll throw a party for your welcome here,on Friday?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah! I love parties!" Christian squealed. She was always the outgoing party animal. I preferred nights at home on occasions like that,but maybe it's time to come out of my shell. We all agreed to go to Zeke's party. He also said that he will send out invites to others. We grinned and parted to go to our last classes.

Science class after lunch is a bad idea. After lunch I am full and want to take a nap and science will help with that! I am greeted by a tall blonde lady wearing a blue blazer and skirt a white blouse and a strange smile. The type of smile that make you feel unsafe around the smilers that smile that smile. I see Four come in with a blonde girl this time, and her hands were all over him.

"Eaton and Lane please sanitize those appendages before class starts!"

I laugh a bit at the kind of scolding,I believe it was Jeanine Matthew, our teacher gave them.I didn't just laugh at that,but the face the blonde made. I am ,too, am blonde ,but I'm not an airhead like this one. She looked carefully at her body and said,"What's an a-pen-dig?"

I burst out in laughter. I look at Four ,he seems embarrassed, that his "new girlfriend" was that dumb.

"Four, where did you get her, preschool?" A boy I believe was Peter. I laugh harder. Four Eaton glared at me. I was still laughing at him. He got up ,and so did the blonde, and told her it was over.

"But you asked me out like 5 minutes ago!" Her mascara was running down as she cried.

"Sorry,Sweetheart,but you're not my type."

As the blonde ran out of the class room, he coolly sat down in his desk like nothing ever happened.

"Four,why don't you give her an apology and tell her that you will finger paint with her?" Peter says. I try to muffle a laugh,but it broke through. Four was angry and so was Mrs. Matthew.

"Silence class!" Her voice echoes in the rather large classroom.

"I will not tolerate such behavior. If you continue this demeanor, I will give punishments." She adds like she didn't yell,literally 3 seconds ago. Everyone was quiet.

"Now class. we will begin our study with a serum..." I tune her out. She was already boring me.

Soon enough class was over ,and I hopped into my car. A radom station came on my radio and started to play "Downtown" by Lady Antebellum. I drove to a cafe near by and walked into the classy coffee shop.

"Hey there,beautiful. What can I get you?"

A tall guy with black hair and hazel eyes with a tint of grey was standing behind the counter with a charming smile.

I blush.

"Uh.. I'll just get a white chocolate mocha ." I smile

"Nice choice." He winks. I blush furiously. I pay the nice guy and wait by the window.

''Here you are ,pretty lady." The guy says.

"Thank you...um..."

"Zaine."

"Thanks ,Zaine."

"Anything for you..."

"Tris."

"Anything for you,Tris. Um do you mind?" He slides a pen and paper over to me.

_He's asking for my number._

I blush while jotting it down. As I am writing it down,I hear the door open,but pay no attention to the person behind me.

"Thank you,Tris. Do you want to meet here Saturday?"

"Yeah. Until then,Zaine." I say with the biggest smile ever. Til I turn around , I am greeted by those blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Four." I say sternly. I also notice a redhead attached to his side

"Tris." He replies in the same voice. The redhead sends me a glare,but soon enough Four is going to break up with her sooner or later. So I don't waste time to glare back. I just strod out of that cafe.

Out of all the schools I land in it's Dalesaunts High, and there happened to be a heart-breaker,player number boy.

I park my car and hop on my bed. I guess I am that unfortunate.

FOUR POV

I hug the redhead. I have no clue what her name is ,but to me it doesn't matter any more. If only love were availible before hand...

I shake my head. No this is the way to go. I have the girl in my lap at this cafe. I saw the new girl walk out after talking to Zaine.

"Four, do you really love me?" She ran her hands through my hari continuously.

"No,I don't"

"Why?!"

Of course she freaks out. Like every other girl... They say the same thing.

I push her off."Because, I don't . "

She stomps out crying.

_How can she be heart broken when we barely know each other?_ All of them are the same. Even Marlene. I thought she would be the one to change me or something,but she just wanted the hugs and kisses.

I sigh.

"Hey,I gonna have to ask you to stop doing this everyday with a different girl." Zaine says

"That's my business. "I snap at him,but he was dialing a number on his personal phone.

"Hey,It's Zaine. Sorry I couldn't wait to talk to you,Tris."

_Tris? _ Where have I heard that name?

Images of that tall plain blonde flashed through my head. "Oh her." I mumble. Zaine is grinning like an idiot,so I leave the cafe.

I walk home. I wasn't paying attention as a small framed figure bumped into me.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"No it's my fault."

Then a pair of gray-blue eyes look at me in disgust.

**Hey there sorry for to updating. School is a big thing blocking out my time. Review on you thoughts about Zaine.**

**Until then**

**Onle Dowals**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! IMPORTANT! I have started a Twitter account to keep everyone updated on my schedule! SO please follow me. just put in my penname and I will pop up with a dauntless flame picture(I hope that makes sense!)**

**1st person to follow me on there gets to be featured in this story! So hurry and follow!**

**Well let's read!**

TRIS POV

I was walking around the block to get fresh air. After talking to Zaine for what seemed like forever a nice walk seemed refreshing. I was looking up at the gray cloudy sky ,when I collided with another warm body.

"I'm sorry. It was may fault." I heard them say. It was a familar deep voice,but with a hit of humility was present.

I looked up with disgust at Four. I shake it off.

"No you're fine."

He just walks off shaking his head. I decided to go to Chris's house to tell her what happened since I didn't see her after school. After a good 10 minutes,I'm at her door.

"Hello,Tris!"

"Hi, ." She gives me a hug and tells me Christina is up stairs.

I run up the stairs and see Chris on her phone.

"Hey."

"TRIS! Where did you go after school?"

"Oh to a local coffee shop."

"Who served you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because! Now answer me."

"Zaine." I reply plainly.

"I know you gave him your number."

"HOW!?"

"Because he's a guy ,and I tried calling you for the past hour!"

"Oh." I say looking at my phone which says 27 missed calls from Chris...

"Now details!"

"Shut the hell up and let me start from the beginning." Then and there I told her all about Zaine.

**Sorry for a short chapter I'm really busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry that is has been 3,000 years! I've been busy. Here is another chapter shall we begin?**

FOUR POV

Running into her... It was awkward. My reputation must spread fast. I look at my watch. I'm going to be late. I begin to run home. Bursting into the house, I hear the crack of the belt.

"Tobias," He points to the staircase. That means go up stairs and wait. I run to my room, calm myself, and wish that this will end.

The pain stinges. Every hit ,every blow burns as I scream in agonizing pain. Why do I let him do this?

"NO one loves you. " Another hit."No one ever will. You know why?"

Liquor wreaked from his breath. _No one loves me. NO one. Love is a lie, a game, just a fake thing to keep this world alive._

"Because," He whips my back."You are useless, wretched..." I am able to block out his harsh words by the screams pouring from my mouth like water from every hit to the back.

_Love isn't real. It's all just a game or something temporary._

TRIS POV

Chris shrieks louder than a kid in a candy shop.

"Shut up already."

"I can't! You are actually dating!"

"NO,I'm not. I'm meeting new people that's all." I try to say calmly.

"Sure." A sly look appear and fades from her eyes.

My phone goes off. A notification appears.

_1 new message. _ I tap the screen to open it.

_Zaine: I'm sorry for bothering you. You keep coming my mind. It's hard to concentrate ,when all I can think about is a pretty lady._

I grin like an idiot at my phone.

_Tris: I can't wait to see you ! I have to go. Sorry!_

_Zaine: No prob,Love. Until then._

" I have to go. My dad is having company from work over tonight."

She nods in understanding,and I leave. It was already 5 P.M. and dinner started at 7. I rush home and change into a formal teal dress. I hope it's proper enough. I converse with me family before the Eaton's arrive.

I watch my dad get up to open the door ,when he heard a knock. A man with grey hair and blues appeared and greeted my father with a warm smile. A tall boy followed behind him. He looked directly at me. I did the same. We stared in shock.

Four is Marcus Eaton's son?

We all get up and shake hands. When I get to Four, his father says,"Tobias, straighten up." He does so.

"I'm Beatrice or Tris."

"I'm Tobi- Four." His dad gave him a glare."I'm Tobias." I gripped his hand a little too hard.

"Please, sit." My dad said to the Eaton's."Beatrice why don't you take Tobias to the patio , while we discuss business?"

"Okay." I reply flatly. Tobias stiffly follows me.

"So who the hell are you really?" I said dryly.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Okay. But would you like to clarify the fact that you have two names? Are you living a double life or something?"

"If I told you, bad things would happen."

"I can handle it." I replied a little frustrated at his reluctancy.

"No,you don't understand me. You never will any ways." his reply was a little quiet.

"I do understand you are a disgusting playboy who can't keep one girl for five minutes. DO you know how distrubing that is?! You are a sick person you know that?"

"Yes, I do know." He mumbled in an almosst hurt way.

I felt as if it was real like he really is hurting deep down,but I can't be deceived by his lies.

"Why do you do it?" I asked in a softer ,comforting tone.

"Because - I can't tell you." He turns and walks away.

I had a million questions to ask him, I knew it. Though I did, one question hit me-

Should I play with this fire?


	5. Chapter 5: Would you change?

**Hello! This story will take longer for me to update other story has taken a quite unexpected turn of events. 2.I am trying to grasp a more original idea.**

**By the way, This wil maily be in Tris's POV . There will be small POVs for Four.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Carrie underwood's music**

**Four: Obviously,Onle Dowals doesn't own me or any other character here.**

**Me:Thank you,sir. Now, hop along into the pages of my laptop.**

**Four:At least I got to stretch for a bit *Stretches and yawns***

**Four POV**

It burned when she asked me those questions. I know the answers to all of them . I toy with the feelings of girls because I don't know what love is... Is it a game or is there truly a feeling? I don't really enjoy the reputation I have. I find myself everyday wondering if love is something worth waiting for. I sigh.

I drink a glass of water and sit quietly in the living room.

"So you're Four?" I look up to see a blonde boy. He looked like he was about sixteen.

"Yes. You are?..."

"I'm Caleb. Tris's brother."

"Oh, so are we going to have one of those 'talks'?" I believe every girl's brother wants to talk to me about messing around with their baby sister or whatever.

"Yes, I suppose you get those a lot?"

I don't reply.

He clears his throat.

"Anyways," He says continuing."My sister is not someone you can just toy with. If you do I promise you will never see daylight..."

"I have no interests in her." I state plainly like her name was not worth saying. I know that she is a respectable person. I know that,but my business and feelings are my own.

"Good." He walks away.

I swirl the water around in my glass and stare at it intensely. Behind the glass I see a blurry figure staring at me. I move the glass cup and see Tris. She blushes and runs up the staircase. Every girl does it, so why is she any different? They all blush and act bashful ,or they are really brave and touch me in ways I find uncomfortable.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard Andrew Prior call. I walk to the table with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior, thank you for having us." I look over at Andrew. I notice his tie. My father told me to compliment people and so forth." , Your tie is quite eye-catching." I said with a grin and wide eyes.

"Why thank you! My daughter picked it out."

The tie was black,but it had a snake on it,which looked like it was winding itself up the tie.I look over at Tris and smile. I see a blush bloom across her fair skin.

Is she different? Do I have any interest in her?

I don't know the answer...

Yet.

TRIS POV

For a playboy ,he seems well raised by his dad. It almost disgusts me that he can put up such a scene. He's nice when he's in the spotlight,but when the curtains close , his other side appears I guess. That's just a hypothesis.

Tobias or Four's voice interrupted my thoughts,when he complimented my dad's tie. I see his eyes fall on me. I can feel my face heat up. Why does he have that effect on me? No, there is now way I have an interest in him or he,me. I take the glass of water and down the whole thing. I felt my mom's hand on mine.

"Are you okay?" I saw the concern flitting about in her eyes.

"Yeah..." I tried to avoid her eyes.

"I know you only drink water that fast ,when you're uncomfortable." She whispers.

"You know me too well. "

"We'll discuss this later."

I watch Tobias laugh along with my dad and brother. I feel a churning feeling in my stomach . His acting is unpleasant to my eyes. I need fresh air.

"May I be excused?"

My dad's eyes look surprised."Yes." He says in a questioning tone.

I scurry out the front door. I Inhale the crisp fall air and start to walk around the block.

"Hey! Wait up!" I look over my shoulder. The dark black coat swishing in the wind and dark eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Maybe we should start over?" He asks.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh,this cocky ..."I curse under my breath.

"Beatrice Prior, Cursing isn't charming."

I nudge his side a little too gentle."Who said I'd be charming?" He shrugs.

"Well, since we're out here, Care to join me in a walk by the lake?" I see a glint in his eye,but the tempting offer gets me.

"Sure."

He smiles. We walk to the serene lake near by. I could not recall the name of it.

"Do you go here often?" my curious mouth slipped.

He chuckles a bit."Yes, and I'll save you the details of late night kisses."

I freeze and remember this is the playboy from school.

"I have questions that demand to be answered." I said.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I will ask you just this one question , " I take a breath and close my eyes. Maybe,just maybe he could be different. His blue eyes are crystal clear now,but soon a storm will muster itself in them. Maybe i can help."Would you change if you had a chance?"

He gives me a strange look. I shut my eyes and regret that I had just said those words.

He looks down at his reflection in the water."Yes, I'd do anything." I see the water ripple. I came closer to see what caused the movement of water. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Are... are you alright,Tobias?" I made him sit down by me. I look at his wet face. Tears moistened his cheeks. I raise my hands slowly and cautiously, afraid to touch him. He looks directly into my eyes ,as I wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry . I didn't mean to make you feel that way. i just.." I said putting my hand down.

'No. You had a right to see me in this state." He shifts on the grass and scoots a tad closer."I feel like a lost puppy."

"What?Did you just compare yourself to a puppy?" I chuckle.

"Thanks. Laugh at me while I'm crying." He turned around.

"Four,I'm sorry I-"

He turns around with a smile on his face.

"I accept your apology." He smirks at me again. I push him over. He dramatically falls to the ground.

"Seriously though, Would you? Do you want to?"

He sits up as his smile fades. He stares at the water deep in thought.

"Why are you so interested in doing do?" He asks bluntly.

I shrug."Honestly, I don't know."

Lie.

I wanted to make him a better person, because I found him attractive.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" He asks making me look into his eyes.

"I would make you break up with every single girl your with and watch them cry over you for weeks." I said grinning. He smiled at me .

"Are you that jealous?"

I frown."What the hell are you implying,Eaton?"

"Beatrice, I said cursing isn't charming."

I stand up. He is going to be cocky ,is he? Well...

"Okay, You cocky know-it-all, Shut your trap."

"Or what?" He said with his hands on my shoulders.

I Kicked his shins thrice. His hands fell to rub them , and I noticed how close the distance between us and the water was, so I pushed him in. A giant splash and wave interrupted the calm surface of the lake.

"PRIOR!" He said getting up. I choked on my laughter,but I halted when a wet hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me in. A loud scream escaped my mouth as my body hit the cold water. He was still dragged my... I gurgled on water till he stopped in a deep section. He let go of me. I reached out and clung to him.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" He chuckled.

"N-N-No...I -"

"You can't swim?"

I just held onto him and didn't answer. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and he started kicking along the water.

Finally, we were on solid ground. I hugged the ground. We awkwardly sat in silence, while we both froze .

"We should um, head back." I said.

He squeezes his coat sleeves.

"Your place or mine?" He said . A smirk making itself known on his fair face.

I nudge him.

"Mine."

With that , we jogged back to my house and sloshed inside.

"BEATRICE PRIOR!" My mom practically shrieked."OUT NOW!"

"But-but we're soaking and cold and-" 

"OUT TO THE BACKYARD! NOW!"

Four and I didn't walk there we ran throw the gate leading to the back yard.

"Here." I said starting a fire in the pit on out porch. When the fire grew larger, we huddled around the fire. I heard a low chuckle.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing..." He grinned.

"Nothing always means something."

"Okay, I was just going to say that next time we should go skinny dipping."

Heat rose to my face. Not from the fire. I threw a stick at him.

"Say that again and-"

"Say what again?" my mom came out the back down with towels and clothes.

"NOTHING!" We said in unison. My mom gave us an awkward look as she handed us towels.

"Tobias, here are some clothes Caleb and Andrew lent ."

My mom left us alone with the fire.

Just moments ago, that person was someone I found idiotic and disgusting,but maybe Four isn't so bad...

"You can go change in the bathroom if you want." I said.

"What if I don't want to change in there?" he said grinning.

"Oh, then you can change right here." I nonchalantly shrugged.

He frowned.

"What?"

"I was expecting you to freak out."

"Well, this is how it works... If you did change just now, then I would start screaming 'PERVERT!' and people will come to my aid." I gave him a smirk.

"You should be glad I wouldn't do that then."

* * *

><p>We were both were sitting on my couch drinking coffee as the adults finished dinner and work.<p>

"So..." I said.

"So..." He repeated.

"Do you want hear some girls freak over a break up?" I asked.

"With pleasure, Miss Prior." Four pulled out his phone and started dialing the first number.

"Wait, Let's do this in private." He said. I nod and lead him to my room.

As soon as I close the door, a girl answered with a hello? .

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you It's over and that Kathy and I are dating now." Four said calmly.

"KATHY! MY SISTER!? Why that..." She was cussing on the other line as Four and I laugh silently . She hung up.

"Oh gosh!" I said wiping my eyes.

Nine phone calls later.

"Tobias let's go." Marcus called.

"Good night ." he said.

"As to you. You aren't such a bad person you know?"

"Can we just keep this between us? My name and so forth?"

I grin."Of course."

"Thank you,Love." I blush. It was so cliché I blushed. He kissed my cheek in thanks and left.

He can change right?

Those words were the last words I thought of before falling into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: He is not trying

**Guys it's been hard to update all of my stories. I will update all of them hopefully today! I have like four stories going.(I think I counted right...) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**FOUR POV**

I sat up just to get a hit across the face.

"Idiot, why would you leave like that?" Marcus growled.

"I-I-I" i couldn't say anything.

"You worthless piece of crap." He pushes my a little ,"Get dressed for school."

I scurry to the bathroom and get washed. Following that I grab the clothes I had set out. I dresses in a black t-shirt,a pair of darker blue jeans,and converse. Of course the black leather jacket. I run downstairs and eat a apple and drink some water. I brush my teeth again. I walked to school...Alone as usual.

"What happened last night?! TELL ME NOW!" I heard voices coming from the car driving slowly by.

"Chris, I don't want to talk about it." It was Tris.

"PLEASE! I mean if the hottest heartbreaker had dinner at your house, that must mean something big happened."

"Yes, Something big did happen!"

"WHAT!?"

I watch them get out of the car and walk towards the school building.

"He is a perverted idiot. " heard Tris say. I watch her shiver."I don't think I want to talk anymore."

The conversation ended. I was disappointed in myself for letting this reputation float about the teens here. It was something I wasn't proud of. I decided to go into my first class. The same seat...in front of Tris.

The class room was noisy. It always consists of loud chattering, random laughter,and the flirtatious compliments from girls to me. The smell of pencil shavings wafts the room, giving me a huge headache. That smell was just awful to me. The smell of pencil shavings meant homework,writing,and homework. Though I disliked it all I was in fact a straight A student. Everything quiets down when the teacher enters. I am pulled from my thoughts by someone tapping my shoulder. I turn around.

"Sorry to bother you um...,Four,but could I borrow a pencil?" Tris asked .

I was rather shocked to hear her ask me instead of someone else, especially after what happened last night.

"Uh yeah. Are you okay with a mechanical pencil?" I wanted to sound calm maybe even friendly. I didn't want to sound moody or cocky nor flirtatious. I had her a black mechanical pencil. It was my favorite pencil. As strange as it sounds , I like pens and mechanical pencils. It was something embedded in me since I was a kid.

"Thanks?..." She sounded surprised at my calm tone.

"No problem,Prior."

She gives me a small friendly smile. It wasn't genuine though,but it was enough.

"By the way," I start,"You should smile more often. It suits a girl like you." I turned around and started jotting down notes. I longed to see her expression,but I didn't want to give anything away. Maybe that is the best way to approach her. I wanted to change and to know her. We just have to start slow.

TRIS POV

I hadn't realize I was going to be shocked in a good way. He gave me the best pencil in the world! Besides that , he was being what I could actually call friendly. It was scary. I wanted to really know if he wanted to become a better person. First though , I need to observe . I need to know what kind of person he_ really _is. I watch him jot notes down. He takes notes more seriously than I do. I watch him start to doodle stick figure men... No wait a stick figure army! I chuckled.

After the boring lesson , we all scattered to our lockers. I grab my supplies for the next class.

"Four!"I call him.

"He comes over to me.

"Thanks for the pencil." I hand it to him. He pushes my hand back.

"Keep it. "

"Are you sure?" I don't know why I asked. I should have been like, _YEAH! BEST PENCIL EVER!_ But that would be very awkward and so forth.

"Yeah. I have other ones." I smile a soft smile. He smirks at that.

"I told you a smile suits you." He said as he coolly walked off.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. He probably is pretending to care ,or he really is changing. Whatever the reason, I kinda liked it.

TIME LAPSE LUNCH

FOUR POV

I was being so nice... Why ? I myself did not know. I took a seat alone. Watching Tris , I noticed her sparkling eyes. I watch Robert give her a bouquet of roses. I go up and started walking towards her. As soon as I was there I had no idea why I got up in the first place.

"Hey Four, like what brings you to our table?" Uriah asks.

I glance at Tris and Robert.

"Robert, take your flowers else where. Miss Prior is mine for the taking."

"Wow. You sound like a knight." I heard what I believe was Christina. I watch her mouth open and drool dripped down her chin. I looked back at Tris a blush blooming ever so gently on her cheeks.

"Tris?" I held out a hand ,and surprisingly she took it. When I brought her to my table, she kicked my shin.

"So what is up with the good guy act?!"

"I thought about what you said last night. I'm sorry. Everything in my life is wrong." I droop my head.

"What's going on ,Four?"

"Like I said you wouldn't understand." I said in a quiet tone.

"How can I not understand when I don't know what is the problem?"

I look at her eyes. They display concern,hope, and kindness.

"You have to make a promise to me that no one will know of this secret."

I watch bite her lower lip. She is afraid to make the promise I know it."It's okay-"

"I promise."

I was surprised .

"Okay, How do you feel if I came over tonight?"

"Okay?..."

I stood up and went to my next class.

TRIS POV

He is coming over... WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I watch him flirt with a blonde on his way to class.

"Go ahead. Tell me you want to change,but you still go around flirting!" I mumble to myself.

"Why are you jealous?"Chris said.

"No, I'm not!" I nudge her.

Of course I felt anger bubble inside ,but he isn't someone to be jealous for or about. I was angry because of his personality and reputation. For someone who wants to change... from a heart breaker to a kind loving person... well that is going to take a miracle. Hopefully I can be that.


	7. Chapter 7:Zaine,Picnis,and a soft kiss

**Diverginmadness ( believe that was the name) had a good point. I shouldn't rush into a Fourtris and I wasn't planning to! I like slow stories just like you so please forgive me for not updating in a while. School,family,work...(Yes I work ,but only on Friday nights) **

**Any who , here is a chapter!**

**Review if you want Eric to sweep into the story as a good or bad guy...**

TRIS POV

I scurry out of school,trying not to meet Four in any way. I am surprisingly lucky and make it home safe and sound. I push past Caleb up the stairs. I walk down the carpeted hallway to my room. The white door pushes open, and I close it behind me. I throw my backpack on my bed. I pull out my swivel chair and sat in it . I rest my elbows on my computer desk and rest my head in my hands. Four is just another person. Another jerk another liar. I try so hard to convince myself last night that there was hope to change him,but his actions today were the opposite. Chris texts me ,asking where I went after school. I reply telling her that I am at home. I receive another text.

_Hey-4_

I frown.

_When did I give you my number?_

My phone screen immediately lights up with another message.

_Chris ,gave it to me.-4_

_How do you know if this is Tris?-Tris_

_First,I never said Tris and gave no indication whatsoever . Second, you somehow knew it was me. What if I was a serial killer?-4_

I face-palm myself.

_I hate it when you're right. I know it's you because you always say hey.-Tris_

_haha, I'm coming over.-4_

I freeze. No he is not coming over

_No.-Tris_

_Too late...-4_

"TRIS! Four is here for you!"

I drop my phone on the desk and the contact makes a loud noise. I rub my face.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I hear a knock on my door. I stand up and open the door slightly. I see Four leaning against the door frame.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

He pushes past me into my room. This jerk doesn't even ask...

"What can't I just hang out with you?"

I sigh and slam the door.

"I don't want to be toyed with ,Four. So I suggest you leave." I said sternly.

"Whoa," He says raising his hands in surrender."What did I do to you?"

I roll my eyes.

"You told me yesterday, you wanted to become a better person and change."

He stands up and towers over me.

"You're jealous." He said with a smirk. I shove his chest.

"Not jealous, more like sick,irritated,annoyed..." I sat opening the door."Now you can leave." I point to the exit. He walks to the door,but he stops in his tracks and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Whatever,just leave."

He nods,but he just stands there.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. I just want a -" He wraps his arms around me."-Hug." I try to push him off,but his hold is too tight.

"Let go ,idiot."

"See you later." He lets go and leaves. I slam the door shut and lock the door. I drop on my bed and throw a pillow at the door. I fist my hands. Why am I so angry with him? Why does he have to be a jerk,idiot,...And a stupid Playboy?!

I call Zaine up and he answers with a sweet voice.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. I hear a clang of what sounds like pans and glass.

"Uh... baking..."

"You bake?"

"Yeah, my mom was a professional." I smile. How sweet.

"Can I stop by instead of tomorrow for our get together?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay, where can I meet you?"

"Uh, just meet me at the cafe. I'll be there in a few ."

"Okay, until then."

"as to you ,love."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words.

I stand up and brush down my hair. My attire was warm and cozy. Knee high black boots and a collared shirt under a knit sweater . I wore black pants which tucked in my boots. I throw a scarf on and a pea coat. I jog down the stairs. I pass the kitchen.

"Hon? Why did Four leave so soon?"

"hm?" I ask innocently."Oh, uh something came up."

"Oh okay. Where are you going?"

"Going out with a friend."

"Who?"

"Oh, a guy named Zaine." I said nonchalantly, but she drops the cup in her hand.

"Wait wait... Don't tell me your dating someone I don't know."

"I can bring him here later?..."I say in a form of a question.

She nods. I open the front door and sigh in relief. I walk down to the cafe instead of driving. I see Zaine talking to what I believe was a co-worker. I walk in.

"Hey,Tris!" Zaine says with his white teeth showing. He gives me a hug,and the warmth from him heats not only my chest but my cheeks also.

"Hey, what are we doing?"

"Oh,well, I thought a picnic would be nice. Especially since it's a bit warmer today ." He raises a basket.

I smile.

"You're awesome. You know that right?"

"Well, I am Zaine."

I chuckle at that.

"Shall we?" He said gesturing towards the door. I nod. He and I walk down the sidewalk towards the park me and Four were at the other night. I frown at the thought of Four. Once we arrive at the park, Zaine grabs my hand. I blush furiously. I grip onto his hand with more confidence. I look up at him. He smiles down on me. We walk around to find a good spot. We agree on a spot near the water ,and it was a quiet spot. He places a blanket on the ground . We both take a seat and he pulls out some food.

"Here is some pasta. I am not a sandwich guy so I wouldn't know anything about that stuff." He hands me a container with penne and alfredo sauce. My mouth waters when I open the lid. The aroma fills the air. I grin.

"It smells and looks amazing. I said. He sets out a few other things.

"Thank please, taste it." He hands me a fork. I gratefully take it. I take a scoop of the pasta and place it in my mouth. The sauce was so creamy, and the noodles were the perfect texture.

"Oh gosh...This is so good." I said . He smiles.

"Thank you for agreeing!"

We eat and have a conversation...

AFTER THEY HAVE EATEN,...

"So, you are working in a cafe because you're raising money to go to a culinary school?"

"Yeah, I want to be like my mother." Zaine says.

"What's your last name?" I ask .

"Oh, well it's Wellson."

I nod.

"What about you?"

"Prior."

He nods.

"Did I tell you are beautiful?" He says, looking directly into my eyes.

"I've lost count by now." I said jokingly. I look at his hazel eyes.

"Did I tell you how much I want to kiss you?"

"No,but did you know how long I was thinking that?"

"No,but can I help you with that?" He ask with a small smile. I lean closer to him . His breath tickling my cheek.

"Yes."

I felt his hand reach the side of my face and my hand reaches for his chest. His other hand touches my waist. My nose touches his, and soon our lips do the same. His lips tasted of the previous desserts we ate a few minutes ago. It was soft,our kiss. Soft and unsure. We pull away with a smile,and lean forward with more courage and press more firmly. I turn my head to the right and our lips seemed to want more. Minutes flew during this little moment.

"Tris?" I hear a voice behind me and I pull apart from Zaine's lips. I turn around. I see familiar blue eyes.

"Four,What are you doing here?" I ask. I could feel my flushed cheeks heat up more by the fact that he saw us.

"Clearing my mind." He says gruffly and walks away.

I disentangle myself from Zaine and sit with my knees to my chin. I felt Zaine put his arm around me. I lean against him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah , he's just something I don't want to think about." I whisper to him. I feel his nod. I turn to look at him. I kiss his lips softly and quickly.

"I should head back home now,though I would rather stay with you."

"Of course." We stand up and leave hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Eric eyes Tris Good or bad?

**Guys, I am sore as crap! I don't workout so I just started and my legs ... UGH! I can't even walk down the stairs without my legs giving out...**

FOUR POV

I walked back into the house. Tris kicked me out of her house and hates my guts. It was not that the girl was attractive or anything. It was a need or an addiction. Something like drugs. It was a bad habit to wink and flirt with girls. I walk into the living room to hang my coat,but I see Marcus on the couch hugging a bottle of alcohol. I shut my eyes . I let out a shaky breath. I felt tears slip out . Every time I'm home... I have the weight of the world on my shoulders every time I walk in. I turn back around and take a walk. I open the front door and leave. I start for the park I went to with Tris. I cross the street and about a block away I see the park. I go down a dirt paved path leading into the main walk way in the park. I start walking around the lake. My chest hurts. I am not fatigue or anything physically. It was emotional. I didn't know what it is was like to hurt people you loved,till now. I made Tris disappointed. I groan out loud,but I stop in my tracks. I see Tris pressing her lips to a dark hair guy.

"Tris?"

I see her blonde hair swish behind her as she looks at me.

"Four, what are you doing here?"

I look at her eyes and then to the hazel eyed boy.

"Just clearing my mind." I grunt as I pass by her. I wanted to look flawless, strong. I didn't want her to know how I really feel . How much I regret disappointing a friend. I wanted to look like I didn't give a crap about her,but is that what I really want? I turn my head to the side and catch a glimpse of them. They left hand in hand, and I just fist my hands.

What you do to me,Tris, is unbelievable.

TRIS POV

I dragged Zaine to my house,but he agreed with a smile.

"Mom, I'm home." She came rushing down and froze. A smile grew on her face.

"Oh , you must be Zaine!"

"Yes, ma'am. You must be ." They shook hands.

"Why aren't you handsome! Honey, you still haven't told me why Four lef-"

"Mom, later..." I cut her off. She nods.

"Please, Sit in the living room. We must talk over a few things." We both sit on the couch and mom takes the love seat next to us.

"So, what is your full name?" Mom asks.

"Zaine Lance Wellson."

"Parents occupation?"

"Mother is a professional baker and chef. Dad is in the military."

"Oh I hope he comes home soon."

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

" 19."

Mom chokes a bit. On what? I don't know.

"Are you alright?" Zaine asks her. She nods .

"You are saying you are 19 and dating my 16 year old daughter?"

He smiles and looks at me.

"I suppose I am."

"Beatrice Prior, when were you looking at older men!" She says jokingly.

"Mom!"

"Okay, What do you plan on doing in the future?"

"I plan on opening up a restaurant ."

"Okay, I believe you have my approval." She stands up and heads to the kitchen to wash dishes.

I lean back into the couch and release a sigh of relief. He follows suit. I hug his arm.

"This is happening fast." He says more to himself than to me.

"Should I give you space?" I ask concerned. He shakes his head and smiles.

"I am not ready to love a wondrous girl like you,but my heart is pulling me towards you."

I blush. I kiss his cheek.

"Well, I had better get going."

I walk him to the door . I kiss him before he takes off .

...PAGE BREAK...

Walking through the halls, I bump into a tall boy with grey eyes and brown hair. He reaches out a hand.

"Sorry." We say in unison. Everyone turns in surprise.

"No it's my fault." I watch hims cool eyes brighten a bit and a smile turns up on his lips. He extends a hand.

"Eric."

"Tris." I say shaking his hand. I smile at him.

"I'll uh see you around,Tris." he walks pass me. I turn to see his figure disappear in the crowd. He was wearing a black t-shirt, medium blue jeans slightly ripped in the knee area, and a leather jacket. Chris practically pounced on me.

"Are you okay?!" she frantically scans my body and touches my face and arms.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"BECAUSE! that was Eric. What did he say?" Her eyes were bulging.

"Sorry and I'll see you around."

Chris looks at me for a moment then bursts out laughing. "Okay okay... That was funny. Now tell me what he said."

"I'll see you around and sorry." I repeat backwards.

Her face changes.

"No way! You have got to be kidding..." She speaks like it was a phenomenon that a guy apologized for bumping into me...

"What is wrong with that?"

"He's _Eric..._ He is the school bully. No one ever gets an apology from him. Not even me! and I am dressed fantastically!"

I start to head to class.

"Whatever!" I yell at her...

LUNCH TIME!

Everyone sat at the same table, well except Four. He was sitting in the same corner,but alone this time. I poked at the strange lump of meat on my tray. Everyone was having a meaningless conversation, when someone took a seat next to me. I don't look up,but everyone has their mouths open or eyes filled with fear. Or both... I look to my left . Will looks at me in fear and points to my right. I turn and see Eric looking at me,but he soon averts his gaze else where.

"Whoa, Eric has been eyeing Tris all day. Don't worry though, I'll protect you." Uriah says winking at me.

"Bro, she prefers guys with more style like me." Zeke says .

"GUYS!" Will shouts." I'm sure the more intelligent one here is me,so I am worthy."

All the girls giggle. I reach for my phone. i have a video message from Zaine. I press play.

_Hey,Love. I hope you see this. Sorry for bothering you during school,but I just wanted to tell you that my parents are coming home today. They agreed to meeting you for dinner . I love you._

I grin at my phone.

"WHO IS THAT HOTTIE!?" Shauna yells. I blush.

"That's Tris's older boyfriend." Chris said winking.

I swear my face is rose red.

"NONONONONO! She fell for an older guy! Why not me !?" Zeke yells. everyone stares. He stands up on the table.

"Everyone meet Tris's -" He leans down to me." how old is he?"

I sigh. I have to give in...

"19."

"Everyone !,"He continues." Meet Tris's 19 year old boyfriend at my house party tomorrow night!"

Whispers go around.  
>"NO, Zeke get your arse down here!"<p>

Four leaves the lunch room.

LATER THAT DAY...

I am getting dressed for dinner at the Wellson's house. I wear a collared white shirt and a black pencil skirt. I put on a light grey cardigan . A silver bracelet jingles on my wrist as I grab my purse.

"Bye ,Mom. I'll be home soon."

"Have fun."

I was get in my car and enter the address Zaine texted me into my GPS. I start towards his house. I am there in 20 minutes. I get out and knock on the door. A tall broad shouldered man opens the door. A streak of white hair goes through his balck hair. A sweet smile on his mouth and hazel eyes dancing.

'Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, please call me Tris."

"Come in, I'm George Wellson." I step onto the hardwood flooring. He leads me to the living room. I see Zaine coming out of the kitchen in a pink apron. He smiles at me,but frowns as he looks down at himself or well, at the pink apron.

"I-uh. Hey,Love."

I just smile at him as he quickly removes the frilly apron.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Mr. Wellson says. We both watch him go into a room. Zaine comes towards me and hugs me.  
>"Hey." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands rest on my waists and our foreheads touching.<p>

"Zaine, can you -" I turn to see a small lady with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was stirring something in a bowl.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." She says with a smile." I'm Melory." She says.

"Tris." I say.

Zaine goes and finishes preparing dinner with his mom.

DINNER...

I was eating the steak on my plate in small quantities.

"Please, Tris, eat like you usually eat. No need to be all polite and so forth. " Zaine says winking. I nudge his side. "Seriously though . Here it's a compliment."

"Okay, whatever you say." I start at that steak like there was no tomorrow. I didn't make a mess. I just eat larger pieces and way more food. I ate Mrs. Wellson's salad, steak, mash potatoes, and oh her dessert. Don't get me started.

"Thank you for dinner." I said hugging the Wellsons. The adults thank me for coming and walk away quietly. Zaine immediately kisses my lips,but he pulls away very soon.

"I think they like you." He says.

"Everyone likes me. "I say.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Need proof?"

He looks off some where pretending to think.

"No, because I am proof. The real question is do you like me."

"Of course." I say, as his hands wrap around my waist.

"Prove it." He whispers to me. I bite my lower lip as I grin. I kiss his soft lips.

"I have to go." I say.

He kisses me a while longer and hugs me.

"I'll see you later, Love."

"Bye." I say walking out the door. I drive back home...

ANOTHER -PAGE BREAK!

As I exit the school building, Eric approaches me.

"Do you need a ride?" His grey eyes were hopeful.

I bite my lower lip. I walked to school today...,but I have a boyfriend and...

"I don't know. I have a boyfriemd..."

"I know that. Since Zeke announced it." He said. A smirk splays out on his rubs his neck in and almost embarrassed way.

"I like your offer,but I don't think that's a good ya later though." I said waving. He shyly waves. As soon as I turn to leave I hear Eric yell.

"Move! Mind your own business, you worthless piece of crap!"

I just stand there for a moment... Shocked at his dual personality.

I smile all the way home. It was that feeling you get when you know someone likes you...but I frown once I reached the front door. Four was leaning against it.

"Hey." He said. I push past him. "I said I was sorry..."

"Go away ,Four."

"Why? Why are you mad?"

"Because."

"That's not answer. Are you mad because I disappointed you or are you jealous? Are you mad because, you have never received that much attention? Or is it that you like me?"

I turn around and stand face to face with him. I slap him across the face. I can feel tears streaming down. How dare he say that?

"I don't need a scumbag player like you to make me happy! I don't know why you came here in the first place!"

He grabs hold of my wrists.

"Please listen to me." I fight against him.

"Let go ! Four, let go of me!"

"Not untill you listen!"

I throw his hands off of me.

"What? What do you want me to listen to? Your lies? Your stories? False words fo love? I don't need it. I don't anything from you."

He grunts in frustration.

"Why are you like that?! Can't you just listen?"

"What to what ? Tell me all of that crap right now!'

"I like you. A lot,and I'm trying to become a better person. You are the only person who wanted to change me! If this is how you feel about me. If that night didn't mean anything- friendship, love, kindness, then you are just as equally as bad as me." He turns and walks away.

I scoff while wiping the tears away.

Why do I deserve this mess? This tangled web of hurt and tears.

No.

This tangled mess of emotions towards him?

Towards, Four...

**Guys... Eric is a little off character... I don't know if he should even show up?!**

**I have never written an evil Eric. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:CRAPPY CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!

**I CHANGED MY NAME. I WAS ONLE DOWALS**

**Hey guys. I took a vacation off from here. I've been really stressed lately. I don't know what to do. I honestly don't have time or... friends... I do ,but not close enough to talk about my love for writing. It bores them to death. Whatever. I received a very upsetting comment on my newest story. They said "Yuck. Just end it" Or whatever. It is the second time I received a comment like that,but the first one was worse. They were cussing. **

**Here is the story.**

**(I love you guys though... Please don't hate me)**

TRIS POV

Zaine dropped me off at school today. I thought about how he told me he loved me. Our relationship is moving very fast,and that is not the only thing on my plate. Four has been watching me all day. I take a seat by Zeke at lunch ,and Four just watches me like a hawk. I pretend not to notice him. Zeke reminds everyone again about the party tonight. Chris squeals like a pig... I swear I need to buy ear plugs.

"How is everything going ,my friends?" Uriah asks. He eats a slice of cake.

"Good." I mumble,while everyone goes on about their amazing lives... I look around the room and see Four still staring at me. I frown. I turn to the right and see Eric. I wave at him and give him a smile. He trods over to me.

"Hey,Eric. What's up?" I ask casually,but everyone in the lunch room stop everything and stare at this "rare phenomenon".

"Nothing,just wondering if I could give you a ride today." He looks around as everyone whispers. "Everyone, shut you mouths, or I swear ,I will cut you to pieces and feed it to my dog!"

I shuddered. He was really-something.

"Eric, calm down." Zeke says quietly. Eric glares at him,but smiles at me again.

"We are friends right?" He asks. I am surprised.

"Of course." I mumble. He walks away as cool as ever . Four walks over now. Oh great.

"Tris."

"Four."

There is an awkward silence at the table. I frown and furrow my brow.

"_What _ is it that you need?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Have you thought about what I've said?"

I nod. "Yeah, I would like it if you'd just leave me and Zaine be okay? I'm done with our friendship."

"Tris, you realize how I feel right?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course. You are a retarded scum bag play boy thinks I'm just another girl he can toy with for a bit! Now get your sorry little face out of here!" I shout at him. He turns around before I could catch a glimpse of his face. I take a sip of my water. Uriah stares at me.

"What?.." I ask annoyed.

He raises his hands. "Calm down ,Tiger!"

AFTER SCHOOL

Eric opens the door to his Honda for me. I hop in the passenger seat. It was really clean in the car. It still had that new car smell (How many of you know what a new car smells like? ;) I do! Review if you do!)

He hops in the driver seat and soon we're off.

"Take a left here." I say directing him to my house. "That house." I point to the white and blue house with the neat front yard and nice pruned bushes. Eric parks his car in the front.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I ask. It was hospitality that my mother taught me.

"Um... why not?" We both walk in.

"Hey,Beatrice." Caleb says casually walking into the kitchen,but walks backward and does a double-take. He sees Eric and hides in the kitchen.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM!?"

Eric laughs.

"Come out you baby. Eric is my friend."

Mom comes downstairs to greet us. Eric followed me to the livning room.

"I'm Natalie ,Tris's mom."

"I'm Eric, Tris's chauffer." Eric joked.

I just smile as my mom giggles at that.

"How does she pay you? With a kiss?! " Calen calls from his hiding place in the kitchen."Is he blackmailing you?"

"No, Caleb!" I sigh,looking back at Eric."I think you better go before he passes out or something."

Eric chuckles.

"Okay, Let me know if you ever need a ride, Prior."

"Of course, I will. You are my chauffeur." With that Eric leaves.

I call Zaine.

"Hey, do you want to go to that party I mentioned? I mean you don't have to,but everyone has been bugging me about you."

"yeah of course." Zaine says over the phone.

1 HOUR OF TALKING ON THE PHONE.

Chris dresses me up and all that jazz,which I have no clue how to imitate the process or whatever. I am dressed in black jeans, a deep pink flowy blouse, a greyish cardigan,and combat boots. I throw over a leather jacket. I see Zaine waiting in his car.

"Hey, Mind if I tag a long?" Chris asks. I look at Zaine he nods. Chris squeals and gets in the back seat.

"How are you, Love?"

"Good." I said kissing his cheek."Now,maybe better."

He grins.

AT THE PARTY

The loud music fills the house,but I still can't understand a word the singer sings. Zaine and I weave our way to a safe spot in Zeke's house.

Uriah man's the DJ station.

"Let's give it up for TRIS AND ZAINE!" Everyone shouts.

"They are crazy." Zaine said.

"Finally someone who agrees."

Zaine smiles. I take in his collared shirt. It was black and pressed. He wore greyish pants and a belt. His hair was as attractive as can be,and his smiles beamed,which caused the same light to show in his eyes. I lean into him.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask.

"No the I should be asking if you're okay with this." He says and kisses me. Warm lips,hands,and body touch and linger on our skin. My hands in his hair. HIs on my waist and lower back. Our lips tasting each other's tilting his head to the left ,deepened the kiss. Tris whimpered as she felt sensation bursting in her.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THEM GO!" Shauna shouts. I pull back ,blushing .

"Everyone out ! EXCEPT FOR THE NAMES ON THIS BOARD!"

I saw my name at the top and Zaine's under mine.

"Time for Dauntless or Candor." Uriah says grinning.

`````` PAGE BREAK

Marlene starts the game.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Uh- D?"

"French kiss a guy in this room besides Zaine."

I clear my throat. I rather not remove my shirt. I took my jacket off a while ago so... I'm not taking my shirt off. I looked at all the guys in the room. Will winks at me. Uriah is doing the chicken dance, Don't know why,but he was. Zeke is eating a mint. Eric sat there fiddling with his car keys. Zaine gave me worried eyes.

"HURRY UP ,TRIS!" Chris shouts.

"Here, I'll narrow it down." Marlene says." French kiss ...-ERIC!" I gasp . Eric gasps.

"but I'm just a chauffeur!" He randomly says." We just became friends today,and you are asking me to what?!" **(There will not be a love triangle with Eric)**

I hush the crowd as I sit in front of Eric.

"Just trust me." I said. He nods. (Eric's appearance is like it is in the movie minus piercings and tattoos) I place my petite hand on the side of his face and th other on his shoulder. I lean down and close my eyes. I place a small peck on his lips. I look at his eyes. I kiss him a little longer. A spark ignited within him. I pressed my lips against his with more confidence. _It's just a friend. It's just a friend..._ I keep repeating. I feel our kiss deepen as I tilt my head to the right. His tongue dragged against my lower lip. I whimper against his mouth without thinking.

"Get it ,Eric!" Uriah calls. I think Zaine threw something at him.

I open my mouth slightly. My tongue just touching the tip of his. I hear him groan a bit in my mouth. I pull away. Feeling that sinking feeling in my stomach. I blushed and sat back next to Zaine. He looks at me and suddenly kisses me with lots of force and urgency. He pulls away.

"You guys here, don't ever touch Tris like that. " He says in his adult tone.

"Yes,sir." All the guys mutter. I snuggle into his side.

"Thank you.

**This is just a filler. I'm so stressed... **

**Sorry if you hated the Eric thing. I don't know what to do. Hate this chapter if you want,but that doesn't make me want to write more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So how is everyone doing? **

TRIS POV

She hugged Zaine's side.

"Okay, um.. Chris D or C?" I ask.

"Candor."

"Explain how you feel towards everyone one in this room?"

"um... Well, Tris , I want to say I'm very jealous that you have a boyfriend. Zaine, If you hurt Tris everyone in here will hunt you down... Four , stop being a jerk! Will, you are ... erm hot... Zeke..." She went on and on.

"Okay Zeke, D or C?"

"Uh... Dauntless."

"Go outside and scream 'I love you' at everyone you see,but like a maniac."

"Okay." We all go to watch.

A short red head walks by.

"I LOVE YOU!" he grabbed her hand. She screams and smacks him. A forty year old man came by.

"I LOVE YOU!" Zeke hugs him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that!" the man hugged him. Zeke pushed him.

"I'm sorry,but I'm not interested!" Zeke ran,but tripped and crawled away. He pushed through the front door.

"Please, don't ever let him come near me again!"

Everyone was rolling on the floor.

"I think I need to head home now." I said yawning. Zaine picked me up suddenly .

"I'll carry you if you're tired." he says kissing my cheek. I blush.

"I can walk though..."

He doesn't say anything ,and we say good bye as he puts me in his car. We ride to my house. Zaine cracks a joke here and there. I laugh along with him. He pulls up into the drive way. He parks his car and look over at me. I smile at him. His hand brushes my cheek. He kisses me gently. I press my lips against his. His hand reaches for mine. With hands entwined, we kiss with passion. A sudden tap on the window. I jerk back and see Caleb. He has his hands on his waist now and a raised eyebrow. I flush.

"I think that is my cue." I said. Zaine nods at me,but he kisses my lips one last time. He held me a bit longer than anticipated, but I think that was to piss Caleb off. I smile at Zaine and leave. I wave as he pulls out of the parking lot . I turn to Caleb and frown.

"Why did you tap on the window? Couldn't you just wait inside?"

"No! Some guy was kissing my baby sister! I'm going to have a talk with him later and-"

"Caleb! He's older than you. I believe he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah he does,but you _don't_, "

I frown at his statement.

Could I not be left alone and happy? Am I happy? Those thoughts play in my mind as I go inside the house. Can I be happy with Zaine? Do I even know him? Do I trust him that much? Do I even love him like he claims he does for me? I slam my room door. I close my eyes.

"I can't do this." I grip my hair. Memories flash in my mind of Four and Zaine. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I choke on a sob.

"Four…" I whisper his name. "what am I going to do?" I ask him even though he isn't here.

**The next morning….**

I wake up on my bed and stretch. I drag myself to the bathroom. I flick the lights on ,and I see the bathroom mirror taunting me… _Look at you…_ it seemed to say._ You're a mess…_ I stare at the reflection. I saw a girl who let emotions at her. She had red ,puffy eyes,and tear stains on her cheeks. Makeup smeared on her face. I look away.

"Who are you?"

I was happy before. Before this. Before boys. Before I took note to love and relationships. I smiled a lot more. I laughed a lot more.

Now, I cry a lot. Now , I hurt a lot more.

I strip down and get in the shower. Hoping the burning hot water could distract me for a moment. I step into the streaming hot water and gasp at first. The heat was intense; I turned it down a bit. I washed my hair and body,but I stood there for a moment.

Four….

Zaine….

I began to sob . I used the water and washed my face. I turned off the water and rush out of the shower.

FOUR POV

I walk back and forth in my room. I look up at the mirror ,turn around,and walk the other way. I repeat.

"What to do … what to do… How is Tris going to see that I really do like her?"

I hear my phone buzz. I pick it up and read the name.

_Catherine?..._

"Who is she?" I shrug and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I hope you remembered our date!"

"Uh… Sorry. I think you have the wrong number…"

"Oh? Isn't this Four?"

I sigh. "No this is James ."

"Oh sorry –"

I hang up on her. I scroll through the contacts and delete some of the 50 names….

I finally see _Tris._ I tap her name and call. The phone rings.

"What is it?"

"Hey, I uh…" What am going to say? Why did I even call?! "Wanna hang out?"

"No I don't want to go on a date with you."

I groan. "Not as a date,just as friends…"

The other end is silent. "You can say no,politely." I suggest.

"Fine,I'm coming over."

"Okay! See you when you get here!" I sounded overly excited… "I mean, uh, Yeah see you here."

She hangs up.

I look in the mirror and smooth my hair back, fix my shirt , and throw on my watch. I frown. I was wearing a plain t-shirt. I walk over to my closet and look throw the shirts. I pull out a nicely pressed black ,collared shirt. I smile. I put it on .

"Looking sharp." I say to myself.

I jog down stairs and wait for her in the living room. Two minutes pass and I'm already nervous.

Should we just be friends? Can I handle that?

I hear a knock at the door . I slowly make my way to it.

We can't be more than friends….

My heart won't allow it.

**Sorry if this chapter was bad. I was rushing. I haven't updated in years... -_- I like to blame school,work,and being overly stressed...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I have taken forever. Things have been tough and stress is eating me alive.**

Tris POV

I knock on the door of Four's house. I sigh as I stand there for more than five minutes.

"What the hell is he doing...?" I mumble. Suddenly, the door swings open.

"Tris, come on in." He says smiling.

I try to smile back at him. I walk pass him and into the large living room space. I gawk at the mahogany funiture,red wood coffee table, and fine carpeted stair case. I just stand there for a bit trying to take everything in.

"Tris?" I hear Four call my name.

"Huh?" I say turning my head around and I feel my blonde hair hit my other shoulder.

"Please, uh, sit down." He gestures to the red lined furniture. I smile and nod. I sit down gently . He takes a seat across from me, and I can't help but notice his neat appearance. Collared shirt and neat ,short hair made me feel dressed too casually. He notices me staring and smirks. I blush furiously.

"So.." I say trying to break the awkward silence. "Why did you call me here?"

"Oh... Well, I just wanted to spend time with you." He replies.

I chuckle."Spend time with me? Shouldn't you be flirting with another pretty girl?"

His beautiful smile fades. "Tris, I told you how I feel. What I want to do. I want to change,and I thought that you would be my hope . My light to changing."

My heart just drops down to my stomache as I realize his sincerity and truth in his words. I am speechless.

"I-I-I"

"I like you,but you just being here was enough. Now, I need more than this. I don't like you Tris. I love you. I know it's sudden and sounds crazy,but I just... know." He gets on his knees and scoots closer to me. Taking my hands in his, he continues.

"Tris, do you realize how jealous I am? Seeing you with Zaine... it breaks me. I almost lose hope,but" He smiles up at me." I realize at the end of the day that you are the one. The one who made me want to change. You are the reason I want to. The reason for me to believe I can ."

I feel the tears gather in my eyes. I don't want them to fall,but I let them. He brushes them away with his fingers. I chuckle and try to blink them back. He's lying that's all. He does it to all of them.

"You're kidding right?" I say pulling my hnads back to my lap. His smile shatters.

"What?"

I laugh. "All of this is to impress me right?" He sits back in his seat confused .

"You just need me to substitute for whoever for a bit ,to keep you form crying at night like everyone else." I say sternly and look him directly into his eyes.

He shakes his head. "No, I love you. Can't you understand that?"

I stand up and close my eyes. "There is nothing I need to understand ,except that," I take a shaky breath. "th-that you want to use me. Get something from me and then toss me away."

I start walking to the door,but I freeze when I feel his firm hold on my arm.

"Why?" He asks. I chuckle.

" '_Why?_' Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you messing with me? Why am I seen as weak?"

Four pulls me into a hug. "I love you. Can't you feel my heart pick up pace?"

He presses my head to his chest. The pounding of his heart makes me shake. This can't be real.

He grabs my face and kisses me. I feel it. The spark. The heat. The passion. The joy.

It is all there. I kiss him back . Lips move against each other, and suddenly ,our feet shuffle to the couch. I trip over the couch and lan on it. We resume our kisses. Hands roam and lips part. I run a hand through his hair. He stops unceremoniously. I give him a confused look.

"I don't want to use you or toy with you ,Tris. I want to prove to you that I am different."

I smile at him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't see the truth sooner." I mumble . Four shakes his head and just smiles.

"At least you understand now, but I can't ruin things between you and Zaine."

My stomach clenches into a knot. _Zaine..._ I nod.

"I love you ,Four. I realize that now."

He smiles. "Okay then please tell Zaine the truth. I don't want to give you a bad name too."

He is changing. Is he not? I grin.

"Of course."

I kiss his lips again. "I'll see you later okay?" He smirks and nods.

"Good bye,Miss Prior."

"Good day to you,Mr. Eaton."

I left with a happy heart,but it was heavy.

How can I hurt Zaine?

That's the problem- I can't.


End file.
